


Did you think I'd ever become a doctor?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Gift Giving, Graduation, Lesbian Character, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: It's graduation day! Ava has her graduation ceremony for her PhD. Sara has her ceremony for medical school.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Did you think I'd ever become a doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I am almost to the part where I have 4 fully written, I may end up posting them all at once. We'll see!

May 2015

Ava pulled her down a hallway and into a vacant classroom. They had just finished Sara’s graduation ceremony. Ava’s had been earlier in the day, so now all they had to do was pictures and dinner with Quentin and Laurel. “What are you doing?” Sara asks confused. “I just… I wanted to give you something before we go get our pictures taken.” She pulls out a long black box and hands it to her girlfriend.

The shorter woman opens the box, and her breath catches in her throat. She immediately gets teary eyed. Inside of the box was a matching necklace to the one she had given to Ava a month ago. “So, before my dissertation defense I went to the lady we found who makes jewelry, too. I told her about you and asked for a med school graduation present. I guess she remembered us, because she decided to make us matching necklaces. When I went into pick it up about a week after you gave me mine she said that we were there on the same day within hours of each other.” Sara was smiling and a tear ran down her face. “God Ava… It’s perfect.” She kisses her before asking her to put it on her.

They get their photo’s taken by Charlie, she’s an amateur photographer so they get a lot of really nice photos. Each of them gets several individual pictures in their dresses and caps at their favorite places on campus. They also take a bunch of really cute couples pictures. Charlie is amazing at taking candid pictures, so they each end up with a new photo for backgrounds, Facebook profiles, and Instagram.

Both women liked the photo of Sara on Ava’s back kissing her on the cheek by their favorite tree, so they used that for their laptop background. Ava’s lock screen is a photo of her hugging Sara from behind. The reason she loved the photo so much is because her girlfriend was full on laughing and you could see tears running down her face and she was sporting the biggest smile. The photo Sara chose as her phone lock screen and posted all over social media was a picture of Ava holding her. She had her legs wrapped around her waist and their foreheads were pressed together with the biggest smiles on their face.

Ava used to be super wary about posting photos where you could tell, conclusively, that they were in a romantic relationship online. But the longer they were together and the longer she lived in such an accepting area, the more comfortable she got. She even posted a few pictures of her own, not just allowing Sara to tag her in some.

After the photos they went out to dinner with Quentin and Laurel. “So, are you guys excited to move?” The man asked. “I’m really excited, but I’m going to miss our friends” Sara says before taking a drink of her wine. Ava places a reassuring hand on the girls thigh. “That’s understandable, but you guys are like family now. You can come back to see them, and they can travel to see you” Laurel adds with a smile. They talk a little bit more about the move before Laurel asks, “So will you just be looking for work around Portland than Ava?”

“No, I was actually offered a job as an assistant biology professor at Oregon State University just a few days after Sara received her residency match. It’s just outside Portland, I think it’s only like a 10 minuet drive from Sara’s hospital.” Ava explains. “That’s amazing, why didn’t you tell us?” Quentin asks. “I’m sorry! I figured Sara told you guys.” Ava responds with a soft smile. A hard smack was placed on the younger Lance sister’s arm. “What the hell Sara! You should have told us” Laurel says sternly at her little sister. “Owww Laurel… jesus. We’ve had a lot going on these last few weeks.” She answers as she rubs the spot on her arm her sister hit. “I’m going to start smacking you every time you forget one little thing.” Sara says starting their typical sibling bater.

They head home after they finish with dinner. After changing out of their dresses they migrate to the couch to put on some shitty TV show that they won’t pay much attention to. Sara is looking down at her necklace. “I really love this Ava. Thank you.” Ava smiles at her before answering, “Of course, thank you for mine baby!” Sara stares into her girlfriends eyes for a few seconds. “Fuck… I really love you… Dr. Sharpe” The tall blonde’s grin grows even wider before she pulls the girl in for a kiss. “I really love you too… Dr. Lance”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I know this one was short, but there are a few long ones coming up in the story. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
